


[Podfic] Compass to the Heart

by ofjustimagine



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Internal Growth, Libraries, Multiclassing as a Form of Character Growth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, internships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 29:04, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Adaine wants the best for Aelwyn. Ayda has an open position at the library. Aelwyn wants to be better.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwen Abernant, Aelwen Abernant & Ayda Aguefort, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Compass to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compass to the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086470) by [AHappyPup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BD20%5D+Compass+to+the+Heart.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%255BD20%255D+Compass+to+the+Heart.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

hello yes, please come talk to me about any and all fantasy high feelings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cannot tell you how many times I've gone back to rewatch freshmen year (and The Unsleeping City lbr) since quarantine began. Thanks to AHappyPup for blanket permission for transformative works! This was created for Podfic Bingo for the square Art & Craft, and for Cover Art Bingo for the square Hand Drawn. 


End file.
